The invention concerns a tool for engraving machines including a metallic body forming a support and provided at least at one of its ends with an insert.
These tools are normally used for machining shapes and patterns on brass, steel or copper plates, on plates made of plastic materials or on marble. One of their most common uses is to engrave letters, but they may also be used to engrave metals and crystal, as well as for engraving metallic moulds and for the machining of profiles.
These engraving tools generally comprise a support steel body on which an insert made of a hard metal is mounted and fixed by brazing. The drawback of this type of embodiment resides in the fact that the body of the steel tool is sensitive to corrosion, oxidation and the mechanical marks due to handling.
In addition, should the tool wear, it is necessary to either change the entire tool or to rectify the insert, either action proving to be a costly operation.
So as to mitigate these difficulties, the aim of the invention is to provide a tool for engraving machines able to dispense with the regrinding operation and easily and reliably mount the insert on the support.